This invention relates to a fluid transfer device for a pressing iron.
Fluid transfer devices are used in pressing irons to spray water from a water reservoir in the interior of the iron through a nozzle ahead of the iron and onto the fabric to be ironed, or to direct the water to an evaporator so that a burst of steam is discharged, for example, from the underside of the iron. Fluid transfer devices of this type are customarily actuated by an essentially cylindrical control button which protrudes from the iron's housing and can be pressed down applying thumb pressure. From GB-A-2103663 a pressing iron is known whose fluid transfer device includes a compressible rubber bellows as pump chamber which can be compressed using a cup-shaped actuating button. Such fluid transfer devices are, however, relatively bulky and have disadvantages with regard to assembly and convenience of operation.